


【DM/HP】电脑配件引发的惨案

by Cocacola233



Series: 【DM/HP】破破烂烂的车 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocacola233/pseuds/Cocacola233
Summary: 德拉科给哈利喝了一杯电脑配件 ……
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DM/HP】破破烂烂的车 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562128
Kudos: 7





	【DM/HP】电脑配件引发的惨案

**Author's Note:**

> *战后同居，设定每周有一天听对方话
> 
> *糟糕的车技
> 
> *ooc
> 
> *顶一下喵一声的梗来自一篇祁炀文
> 
> *各种play，猫耳、猫尾、限制射精、糖爹梗等，介意慎入
> 
> *一杯电脑配件引发的惨案（看过超炮就知道电脑配件什么意思了，没看过也能猜出来什么意思）

“所以……这周就只是这样？”哈利坐在床上，看着面前的一杯不知道什么成分的看似是水的东西。

“还有一些小玩具，反正你就喝吧，相信我。”德拉科真诚地看着哈利。

哈利不想听德拉科的鬼话，前几次说好不要太过分，德拉科也从没遵守过诺言，虽然自己也很爽就是了。

“好，那我喝了？”哈利拿起桌子上的液体一饮而尽。

“也没什么嘛，不过就是……”哈利顿住了，他感觉到他的心跳正飞快飙升。

德拉科紧张地观察者哈利的变化，只见他的脸肉眼可见的染上情潮的粉红，眼神变得迷离，开始大口喘气：“德拉科……热……”

德拉科咽了一口唾沫，喉结上下滚动，在哈利眼里竟是该死的性感。

“那我开动了？”德拉科轻笑，开始解哈利的睡衣扣子。

德拉科的指尖有意无意的擦过哈利滚烫的肌肤，引得哈利一阵阵颤抖：“唔……德拉科……德拉科……”哈利四肢无力，任凭德拉科摆弄。

德拉科褪下哈利的睡裤，左手上下撸动着他早已挺立的性器，舌头轻舔哈利红红的耳廓，对着他耳孔用气声说：“哈利爽不爽？”

哈利哪受得了这番挑拨，刺激的说不出话来：“哈……德拉科……慢”

“宝贝儿，你确定？”德拉科加快了撸动的速度，哈利的喘息声也越来越急促，终于在一声突然拔高的呻吟和一阵颤抖中射了出来。

德拉科与哈利吻在一起，而后又照顾到哈利胸前的两颗红点。他把粉嫩的乳首摁下去，伸手够了床头柜上的羽毛笔。

“huh，生活中要适当带点情趣？”

德拉科用羽毛的尖端轻扫哈利的乳孔，高潮过后格外敏感的身体一直轻轻地发抖。

“不要玩了德拉科，我受不了了。”哈利的眼镜早就被扔在床头柜上，一双亮绿的眼睛被情潮淹没，嫣红的眼尾挂着生理性泪水。

“再等等，宝贝儿。”德拉科套上套子，一手攥着哈利纤细的脚踝，轻轻一用力，就打开了哈利的腿。他把润滑液抹在哈利的穴口，中指一个指节一个指节地探了进去。

“哈利，你里面真热。”德拉科吹着哈利的耳孔，哈利身下的手指又多了一根。哈利没有反驳的力气，只能闭紧双眼，紧蹙着眉。

德拉科的手指在哈利的甬道里旋转开拓，摸到了韧韧的栗子大的一小块软肉，他冲着那点戳刺，听到了哈利突然加速的喘息。

“Fuck me，Draco.”哈利双臂缠上德拉科的脖子，吻上了德拉科柔软的唇。

“如你所愿。”

德拉科抽出手指，扶着硬的发紫的性器缓缓进入，看哈利的表情放松才缓缓抽动起来。

德拉科略显温柔的抽送不能满足正在发情的哈利。“德拉科，快一点。”

“嘘，宝宝要听话，循序渐进。”德拉科缓缓抽插着，每次都整根没入，整根拔出，准确的碾过想让哈利尖叫的那一点。

哈利不明白德拉科今天是怎么了，往常德拉科都是更主动的那个，不知道为什么今天变成了自己。

德拉科九浅一深，九深一浅地交替进行，每次哈利将要高潮时德拉科都退出一点，在穴口处打转。

这对哈利来说更像是一种折磨，过多的快感积压在身下，传递到大脑里，晕晕乎乎的得不到满足，眼角的生理性泪水也夺眶而出。

“德拉科……你他妈……要干就快点！”哈利控制不住自己的嘴说出下流的话，身体迎合着德拉科的抽插摆动起来。

德拉科轻吻哈利的脚尖，把他的腿搭到自己的肩膀上：“那我就，恭敬不如从命？”

德拉科如同打桩机一般抽送起来，哈利被顶地浑身发软，原本疲软的性器在德拉科的手中又颤颤巍巍的站了起来，德拉科的手跟着抽送的节奏撸动。

前后夹击的刺激下，哈利的手紧紧攥住头顶的床单，嘴微张着，泪水混着流下来的涎水滴到肩窝里，嘴里吐出无意义的字节：“哈啊……德拉科……”

“你……慢点……我要……不行了……哈……”哈利的一句话被德拉科顶得支离破碎，身前的小孔又有喷射的迹象。

德拉科眼疾手快地用大拇指堵住小孔，身下猛烈地进攻，囊袋拍在哈利的臀肉上发出色情的声响。

“唔……德拉科你这人……哈……怎么这样？”哈利无力地抗议道。

“乖孩子要叫daddy才给射哦。”德拉科两眼一弯，人畜无害的嘴脸。

急于登上顶峰的哈利哪管那么多，软软糯糯的声音求饶道：“daddy……哈……让哈利射吧。”

“Good boy.”德拉科松开手，哈利颤抖着射出一道稀薄的液体。  
  
几下大力的抽送后，德拉科也射了出来。

哈利松了一口气，却见德拉科从床头柜里掏出了一个带着铃铛的小项圈，一对黑色的猫耳和一条黑色的猫尾，尾巴根部还有一串小球。

德拉科扔下套子，把哈利拉起来，给他戴上了项圈和猫耳，轻轻给他翻了一个身，拿着猫尾巴的根部把上面的小球送进了哈利的穴口。

哈利趴在床上，屁股翘起，脊柱以一种柔和的弧线弯曲着，德拉科把那条猫尾塞进哈利的后穴抽动起来。

“哈利宝宝可不可以给daddy描述一下是什么感觉啊？”德拉科亲吻着哈利后背上的敏感点，留下一个又一个欢爱的痕迹。

哈利的脸埋在枕头里，迷迷糊糊的说：“哈……daddy，哈利好晕……下面酥酥麻麻的……”

德拉科听着身下人的喘息，很快又硬了起来，他拔出猫尾，分离时拉出长长的一条银丝。

德拉科拽起哈利，让哈利反过手扶住他的腰，跪在哈利后面。

“哈利，我要进去了。”德拉科直接撞进了哈利火热的后穴，哈利“啊”地叫了出来，脖子上的铃铛“叮铃”响了一声。

德拉科的雾蓝色瞳孔暗了一下：“哈利，顶一下，喵一声，好不好？”他掐住哈利的腰，开始用力抽插起来。

“呜……哈啊……喵……”哈利的顺从让德拉科更加起劲，一下又一下地进到哈利的最里面。

哈利像风暴大海中的一艘小船，被顶得毫无反抗之力，只能双手紧紧扶住德拉科的后腰，无意识的挺起胸脯，颤抖着。

细细密密的顶撞让哈利项圈上的小铃铛响了起来，和着肉体互相拍打的声音让人更加脸红心跳。

“哈利的骚穴吸得我好紧，感受到了吗？”德拉科贴着哈利的耳根说。

“哈……啊哈……”在羞耻和快感的双重作用下，哈利哽咽着射出了一道淡黄色的液体。

一瞬间，德拉科感觉哈利的甬道突然收紧，逼得他差点交代，哈利真是给了他惊喜。

“哈利宝宝被操得这么爽？你可不能比daddy先爽哦。”德拉科说着，一下一下顶到哈利的敏感点，又拔出，再整根没入。

“德拉科……太快了……呜……”哈利向后靠在德拉科的身上，不住的颤抖着。

德拉科反复搓捻哈利胸前的红点，哈利不由自主地张开嘴，呼吸着稀薄的空气。

“德拉科……哈……”哈利嗓音发哑，低声呻吟。

德拉科知道哈利体力快耗尽了，抽插了几下，射在了哈利里面。他抽出性器，白色的粘液从哈利穴口流出。

体力耗尽的哈利来不及动作，就窝在德拉科怀里沉沉睡去。德拉科给床铺、哈利和他自己各施了一个清洁一新咒，摘下哈利的猫耳和项圈，抱着哈利亲了一口他头顶黑色的发旋。

“我爱的人和我爱的事都在身边。”

Fin.


End file.
